reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Plant Gathering in Redemption
is an activity featured in Red Dead Redemption. Characteristics While roaming the West, Marston has the ability to find and collect plants, which he can later sell to vendors for cash. The Survivalist challenges require the player to gather 10 different types of plants, 1 plant type per Survivalist level. Rewards are obtained at levels 5 and 10 of the Survivalist challenges, along with Fame for each completed level. The Survivalist Map makes it easier to find plants by showing them as soon as they enter the scope of the radar, rather than only when the player is close. Initially, the map lasts for 20 minutes, but once the player reaches Survivalist level 5, it increases to 40 minutes. All plant types are shown when the Survivalist Map is used. While the nodes from the Survivalist Map are shown on the map, it is not specified what kind of plant it is. It is simply specified as "Plant". Once you have completed all challenges you are able to distill tonic when gathering plants; tonic restores your Dead-Eye. Plant collecting is both the main theme and goal in the Stranger Side-mission "Flowers for a Lady". The Stranger Side-mission "Deadalus and Son" also includes plant collecting - it requires collecting 10 red sage in addition to feathers and skins. Table of Plants and Values The following table lists the different types of plants and their sell values: which may vary depending on fame and location of sale. Selling anything found in a different area will increase the price. Multiplayer While in Free Roam, it is also possible to find plants to collect for the same challenges as in the singleplayer game although they do not carry over from singleplayer to multiplayer or vice versa. Upon completion, these challenges earn the player experience points (xp) and new titles. In addition, as you cannot sell these plants or give them to other players, once you have completed the specific challenge, there is no real purpose in collecting them any longer despite being given the option to. Trivia *It is sometimes possible for the player to overshoot a plant, when sprinting over it and attempting to gather the plant simultaneously, but still have the gathering animation occur away from the plant. This usually leads to no effect as the plant remains unforaged and no plant is gained. However, in some cases this can cause the game to freeze. *Pressing down on the D-pad zooms out the map, this also helps you locate plants that are at further distances. *It takes 24 game hours before the plant can be gathered again. So if you wanted to you could just save 4 times next to it in order to gather more. *Other locations are willing to pay more for certain plants than others. Make sure to check the plants pages for maximum profit. Trophies/Achievements for Strangers and the Survivalist Challenges contribute toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- ---- ---- it:Red Dead Redemption/Piante Category:Activities Category:Plants Category:Plants in Redemption